t3chboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:T3CHNOCIDE/What makes Destiny unique in the FPS genre?
It's less than a month until release, and after two tastes of Destiny (E3's alpha and the summer beta) people are really gearing up for this next big hit. The beta attracted a massive 4.6 million participants, the largest open beta test for any console game ever and, despite being a brand new IP, Destiny has already accumulated numerous awards and achievements. In fact, Destiny is currently boasting the title of most pre-ordered new IP in history. But what is it about Destiny that's attracting so much attention in the gaming community? Is Destiny's success purely down to Bungie's great name, and instead the hype is merely a product of an already established fan base from their previous critically acclaimed franchise, Halo? Perhaps - though I prefer to think that's not the case. Instead I think it's more likely that the experience gathered over the past 23 years of games development, in addition to the great story telling the Bungie writers bring to the table, has helped craft this incredibly unique product. You can make Destiny your own ... When you first start the game, the most striking feature of Destiny is definitely the character creation. Few games offer the ability to modify the protagonist with as much selection as Destiny offers. Each play can select one of three classes and races, which they can then build upon with a staggering number of head shapes, hair styles, skin tones, eye colours, facial designs and structures. So if you've ever wanted to be a robot space wizard or an elf-like elite sniper then Destiny is definitely the game for you! But player personalisation isn't where it stops. Weapons and armour on Destiny are truly unique. Each piece of armour and each weapon's statistics, damage, and upgrades are all randomised on drop, meaning that even that bad ass shotgun you and your friend are sporting are unlikely to be the same - And, unlike games such as Borderlands where weapon variation is limited to a set number of permutations, the variation of these weapons and armour are truly random! Destiny will also sport a tier system for weapons, armour, vehicles, and ships allowing avid collectors (such as myself) an additional factor of posterity when entering either competitive multiplayer or one many open worlds. There's a legend for everyone ... What makes Destiny distinct is it's ability to cater to all gamers. When originally creating Destiny, Bungie took their favourite aspects of different genres and blended them into one, which can now been seen as a separate game mode on Destiny. So, if you're a competitive FPS gamer used to the likes of Halo and Call of Duty then the crucible, Destiny's take on multiplayer, will really appeal to you. While for MMO gamers, Raid will be far more appealing. If you enjoyed Halo's co-op missions then Strike may be for you, allowing you to take on different enemies and bosses with a group of your trusted guardians. But, if you're like me, a more relaxed gamer who prefers side missions, exploration, or socialising, then either Destiny's explore mode, which allows players free roam of each world to take part in mini-missions, or the Tower, a social hub for guardians, will definitely be of interest. Bungie took the MMO style of vast open worlds populated by multiple players and blended it with the familiar RPG and FPS story modes and competitive play to create a unique take on these three vastly popular game genres. With plenty of space ... Another unique characteristic of Destiny is the sheer size of the game. Each world has an area as big as Halo: Reach - and with 7 worlds to explore you can really gauge how large this game is going to be. For those who played the alpha and the beta, you'll have no doubt explored the vastness of old russia or plunged the depths of the hellmouth on the moon. These areas really gave a feel for the size of the game; without a vehicle, trekking the length of Old Russia took a sizable chunk out of your day and that wasn't even the whole thing! Part of Old Russia were restricted by high level enemies who willingly struck down adventurers with extreme prejudice. On full release the lack of the level 8 cap will really show us exactly how much there is left to explore. Additional DLC destiny to be released in December will expand this massive game even further - so be sure to snatch a DLC pass with your pre-order! And countless panoramic views to see ... Something that really struck a cord with me was how despite it's large size, Destiny is still gorgeous. Games with large maps and worlds frequently suffer with limited graphics, but no matter where you are in Destiny, be it playing soccer on the Tower or hunting the Hive on the moon, there's always an incredible vista sat in front of you - all available in 1080p! Each world really captivates the post-apocalyptic setting of Destiny, balancing barren wastelands with ageing human technology whilst also reflecting the unique scenery of each planet. Be it the tundra wastes of Earth, the freezing deserts of Mars, the empty vastness of the moon, or the lush forests of Venus (Yep! No volcanos or acid rain at this holiday destination). Game after game I am constantly reminded that no developer is as amazing at world building as Bungie, a title which Destiny has solidified. Falling September 9th Whether you're an MMO raid aficionado or die hard FPS eSports fanatic Destiny caters to you. The unique blend of sci-fi and fantasy with seven huge worlds to explore in multiple game modes each appealing to different gamer types has helped Bungie create a truly unique game. The alpha and beta have helped Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Destiny news